


if that's where you're going I guess I better get a map

by psocoptera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saves his dad from the Bite.  (AU after the end of Season One.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if that's where you're going I guess I better get a map

The werewolf is all wolfed out and just about to bite him when his son bursts into the room.

"Wait, stop, Dad, no!" he yells.

The sheriff shakes his head. "If my son is going to be a werewolf, then I'm gonna have to be one too," he says flatly, "I'm not leaving you alone in that."

"A, she's not my Alpha so you'd just be making things worse, B, a little helicopter, much? And C, _I'm not a werewolf._ "

He eyes his son. "I notice you're not going with 'werewolves don't exist'".

Stiles rolls his eyes. "With fangoria there inches from your arm, it seems a little late. Speaking of which, back off, lady."

"Fine," she grumbles, shifting back into human form. "It's not funny any more anyways."

Then Scott and the Hale kid run in and there's bristling and posturing until the first wolf slinks off.

***

Later, Stiles asks him how he could have fallen for the "you need to turn for your son" line.

"It was my idea," he says, taken aback. "Seemed like the kind of thing you should have your family with you."

"Scott's mom knows and never offered to turn."

He shrugs. "Everyone parents their own way."

"But, but," Stiles says. "If I came out to you as bi, would you start dating guys? I mean, hypothetically."

" _Hypothetically_ ," he answers, "I would join PFLAG?"

He waits, half-expectantly, but Stiles just looks away and says "The Bite is for _life_ , you know, you can't, like, experiment."

The sheriff sighs.

"I know you're gonna be out of here in a few years," he tells his son, "And I know I can't promise I'll always be there for you, because. Well. But there's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you. This werewolf stuff is - weird, yeah - but I could do it." He crosses his arms stubbornly, which, wait, is maybe the opposite of right, maybe he should be going for the hug here, but Stiles sighs and sort of leans against him for a minute, shoulder-to-shoulder, and he guesses he did okay.

***

(And that's how Diner Night with Melissa gets dubbed "PFWAW meeting". Stiles gives him grief for calling his own son a "Weirdo", but he has to admit "Parents and Friends of Werewolves and Friends of Werewolves" is unwieldy. And the sheriff and Melissa don't want to drop the first "Friends", they keep hoping someone will show up for the Hale kid some time.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write in fandoms that I only know from fic, but this scene got into my head awhile ago.
> 
> I am honestly torn whether it would be smothering or good parenting to become a werewolf if my kid did. Maybe I'll poll my kids, once they're old enough to have heard of werewolves.


End file.
